Different users use different types of Mobile data processing Systems (MSs) which are also called mobile devices: laptops, tablet computers, Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cell phones, automobile dashboard mounted data processing systems, shopping cart mounted data processing systems, mobile vehicle or apparatus mounted data processing systems, Personal Navigational Devices (PNDs), Android enabled devices, iPhones (iPhone is a trademark of Apple, Inc.), iPads (iPad is a trademark of Apple, Inc.), and other various handheld mobile data processing systems, etc. There are many applications which use various message formats to carry out a variety of functionality. Many of these applications involve communicating data between systems, for example over a wireless wave spectrum. Targeting a receiving system, for example over Radio Frequency (RF) waves, typically involves using a destination address in one form or another. It is possible that many receiving data processing systems in the vicinity “can see” the data which is being sent, in particular as wireless spectrum advances increase coverage distance. Processing at the receiving data processing systems may use destination address information and/or originator information to filter out data packets which are not meant to be received and processed. Many wireless wave spectrums, for example RF waves, radiate out uncontrollably in all directions. For security and privacy reasons, it is desirable to minimize the number of data processing systems in the vicinity that may “see” certain data. There are also fun gaming and useful business applications for aiming a mobile data processing system at a target data processing system and “shooting” it to initiate subsequent interaction. It is desirable to control the direction of data carried on RF waves without relying on target address processing.
Intuitive user interfaces are preferred in many technology areas. Easing a learning curve and leveraging instinctive human behavior is preferred. Recent touch user interfaces have demonstrated that a user interface can be made natural and intuitive, thereby enhancing the user experience. Application user interfaces should always strive for improved user interfaces. Physically pointing, aiming, or directing is an instinctive human action.
User interfaces can also be fun to use, thereby further improving the user experience. For example, Bump Technologies provides a “cool” Bump application for communicating data from one MS to another. Bump is a quick and easy way to send data between MSs by simply bumping them together. Data such as phone number, photos, or friend information can be exchanged with just a bump. The detectable simultaneous bump of MSs is used to connect the MSs together for communicating data. A drawback of bump processing is that each MS must be right next to each for the bump contact. There can be a variety of reasons you may want to send or receive data from a MS, but also not want to bump or come in contact with that MS (e.g. germs, inconvenient locations of the bumper and/or bumpee at the time of wanting to bump, don't want bumper or bumpee to know at the time of bump that they are being bumped, etc). The bump methodology does provide an interesting approach however for secure targeting of data without relying on addressing.
Location Based Exchanges (LBX) MS embodiments are heavily involved in communicating data between systems. For example, MSs in the vicinity of each other may communicate directly and wirelessly with each other. A MS may also communicate directly and wirelessly with a data processing system that may be in the vicinity. It is intuitive for a user to point to, or aim at, something they wish to act upon, perhaps preferably from a distance. It is perhaps fun for a user to physically point to, or aim at, something (e.g. data processing system) they wish to act upon from some distance. It is desirable to make a user interface fun and intuitive. Providing more secure data communications, and providing means for targeting of data using uncontrollable/non-directional waves (e.g. radio, sound, etc) makes such a user interface more desirable.